The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which has a display unit foldable against a main body.
There have recently been offered as commercial products a large number of portable information processing apparatuses such as notebook personal computers and mobile computers. Such an information processing apparatus consists of a main unit and a display unit, and the display unit can be closed and opened against/from the main unit with a hingeable means. Such an information processing apparatus is recently equipped with an antenna and the like so that data can be exchanged between information processing apparatuses.
FIG. 47 is a perspective view showing a conventional information processing apparatus in which a display unit is opened from a main unit of this computer which is equipped with an antenna.
This computer 400 consists of a main unit 410 having a metallic panel and a display unit 420 having a metallic panel which can be folded and opened against/from the main unit 410. An antenna 430 is rotatably disposed on a side surface of the main unit 410. Such the antenna 430 is rotated so as to be erected from the main unit 410 as shown in the drawing when the antenna 430 is to be used, while the antenna 430 is rotated to be nearly in parallel with the main unit 410 when the antenna 430 is not to be used.
In the above described conventional computer 400 in which the metallic panel produces an adverse influence on the antenna, the If antenna 430 is disposed so as to protrude from a side surface of A the main unit 410. Accordingly, the antenna 430 causes a problem that articles are liable to be caught by the antenna 430, whereby the antenna 430 or others may be broken. Furthermore, the antenna 430 has a defect that it may not match the main unit 410 and the like in design.
FIG. 48 is a perspective view showing another conventional information processing apparatus in which a display unit is open from a main unit of this computer having an antenna and the like.
This computer 500 has a display unit 520 which is attached to a main unit 510 so as to be capable of freely opening and closing. An antenna 530 is built inside a side surface of the main unit 510.
Such a computer 500 is capable of solving the above described problems, but since radio waves coming from the left and the front as seen from a user pass through inside the main unit 510 and then attain to the antenna 530, the computer 500 causes a problem that radio waves are troubled by built-in electronic parts in their courses, thereby lowering a sensitivity of the antenna 530.
The present invention therefore has an object to solve the above described problems and provide an information processing apparatus which is equipped with an antenna having a high sensitivity.
The present invention accomplishes the above described object by equipping an information processing apparatus with a display unit having a display panel of which rear side is covered with a metallic panel, an antenna member which is disposed in a notch formed in part of the above described metallic panel and a cover in of a non-metallic member which is disposed in the above described notch so as to cover the above described antenna member.
The above described configuration in which the antenna is disposed in the notch formed in the metallic panel allows radio waves to be securely received by the antenna or transmitted from the antenna without being intercepted by the metallic panel. Accordingly, the configuration makes it possible to always receive and transmit accurate data and the like securely and rapidly.